


Binding

by ICouldntThinkOfAUsername



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Former Valkyrie, Heavy Angst, M/M, SFW Shibari, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername
Summary: He kept a journal of just how long he hadn't been speaking, for he only spoke at the most inopportune moments. Oshi-san didn't seem to mind most of the time.





	Binding

36 days.

Nazuna had started to keep a journal of just how many days had passed since he last spoke, and now, cursed once again with a long period of performances with Valkyrie, Oshi-san brought down his perfectionism once again.

Instead, Nazuna was left listening to the beauty of the cello as they prepared for another show. His prerecorded voice played out over the speaker, and he danced with the same blank expression he usually carried, mouthing words in a voice that was no longer his… no longer belonged to him. There was a beauty behind the act of giving up so much of himself, and Oshi-san always showered him in kisses after another successful performance, always chaste… always clean. For to ruin beauty was to be a travesty on the world, or so were Oshi-san’s words.

Now, after the curtains fell again, Nazuna tiptoed backstage once again met with Shu’s praise on how lovely he was and how beautiful the production had been. “They were bringing fine art to the mainstream world” were his words.

It was here that Oshi-san presented the side of himself that Nazuna liked best… after a successful performance, he would take Nazuna out to this little café near the station. The atmosphere, with the rich mahogany banisters and the red velvet seating, cushioned Nazuna carefully. Shu held his hand and whispered sweet nothings in his ear and he felt particularly wanted as Chopin accompanied his Oshi-san’s eccentric behaviors.

“You are the most lovely being in the universe. Let it be known to the entire world until it marvels at your beauty!”

Nazuna just shifted awkwardly, trying to make sense of his own thoughts. Of course Oshi-san would think such things, as he remained silent. His silence was the key to his beauty, after all. No one wanted the boy with such an obvious issue speaking. It was as though as soon as he spoke up, his value disappeared. But Oshi-san never seemed bothered by it as he entangled their fingers together, leaning in for just a brief moment to smell Nazuna’s perfume before immediately pulling away.

It was a shame, really, that though they seemed like they were dating, Shu was so hesitant to touch him.

“Nito, I would like to bring you back to the studio, if only for a moment. Would this be alright with you?”

Lost for words, and not feeling comfortable with speaking anyways, Nazuna just remained blank in the face and nodded.

 

 ~~~

 

It was evening, and the studio where they had rehearsed just hours prior remained abandoned, darkened, and left abandoned. Nazuna’s costumes, along with Mika’s and Oshi-san’s, were moved back to the handicrafts room for repairs, but Shu brought back his Valkyrie outfit anyways after twenty minutes of being left alone, repaired and ready to be worn again. In addition, he carried with him some sort of thin, red rope.

“Please, let me help you get dressed, Nito.”

And so, dressing commenced as per usual. Nazuna shrugged off his uniform and let Oshi-san grace gentle fingers over him as he dressed him, treating his skin as though it were porcelain. It wounded something deep inside Nazuna, but he was too still… too unfeeling and doll-like to care. He did what Oshi-san wanted, and felt the lone value of his looks and nothing else.

It was then that Oshi-san presented the rope, now that Nazuna was fully dressed, tying it to a hook that hung from the ceiling and letting it run down. He then draped the rope around Nazuna’s neck, and for a brief moment, Nazuna questioned whether or not he would survive this encounter.

“Do not fear, I just want to suspend you like the beautiful thing you are.”

“…”

Nazuna really had no proper response to that, instead, focusing on what Oshi-san was doing with his hands, pulling the knot down and creating a sliding loop.

“Put your arm through the loop.”

And as per usual, he did was he was told to wordlessly. If Oshi-san wanted to treat him like an art piece, then so be it. Another knot was tied below his chest and the rope was wound through, continuing with more strands of the thread until another loop was made at the navel, the rope being fed between Nazuna’s legs to connect to the part of the rope hanging from the ceiling. With more knots and rope being used to restrain one of his legs, he was left standing on one tip-toe with his arms made completely useless.

And there he stood, an object of beauty, for Shu to take out his camera for and photograph. And he trembled, was scolded for it, and didn’t realize that tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Oshi-san must have not noticed, for he himself didn’t until he felt the wetness on his cheeks, but when he did, he panicked and immediately starting undoing the knots.

Because it was true that Oshi-san loved him, but why did being loved hurt so much?

Undone and back on the ground, Nazuna fumbled over his words.

“W…Why… did ya do dat…”

Shu was taken aback, apologizing repeatedly and pulling the ropes away.

 

~~~

 

Zero days. Nazuna sat alone in his room, writing in his journal. It was his only respite nowadays. Oshi-san had felt horrible after that day and the two of them were equally not speaking, leaving Mika to wonder what had possibly gone wrong. But it soon subsided and Oshi-san did something he never would have thought for him to possibly do.

He planted a kiss straight on Nazuna’s lips and whispered an “I love you.”

Nazuna was rendered silent for there was nothing left to say. No words could compete with what he had expressed and he would just mess them up anyways. Oshi-san seemed content with this and so continued his charmed life as a marionette, literally tied and bound for the enjoyment of his own master left dangling for all to see and marvel at.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write Nazuna so here you go. Sorry it's short. RIP.


End file.
